A Game of Love
by DearestSaya
Summary: When Lady fate plays with You and marry the man you really hates.   Not good in summary
1. Prologue

hi guys! I'm back with my experimental pair from tekken...

hope you enjoy this one... JILIE... :)

chapter 1

Lili join the KOIFT to save her father's company. At the KOIFT, she met her best rival Asuka kazama.. the couzin of the king of the iron fist tournament, Jin Kazama. Lili hates jin so much even after the tournament.

Lili was on her room, sleeping, still hugging her favorite teddy bear that her father gave to her. The cold wind brush Lili's face that wakes her up.

She went out of her room and go to the living room to meet her father. "Good morning daddy!" Lili said as she hugged her father.

Lili loves her father so much since she grew up only with him. Her father knew about her joining the KOIFT after the event.

her father and she eat breakfast together before she went out and go shopping. " Dad, I'll go buy another clothes and shoes later. I'm also meeting up with Asuka." Lili said. Her father simply nod as an answer.

After eating, Lili went up and fix herself. After taking a bath, she wear her favorite white dress with white boots that she use during the KOIFT.

Asuka is at the restaurant, drinking her juice when Lili came. Her limo parked infront of the restaurant as Sebastian went out from the car and open Lili's door.

Lily enter the restaurant and go straight where her frienemy is sitting. The waiter get lili's order before he leaves the two.

" So.. how's life? " Lili asked.

" Fine, its so nice to think that the two of us are going out together after the tournament. " Asuka said as she chuckled.

" Yeah.. Any other news about the others? " Lily asked.

" Well, Alisa is at my house, she's living with me. Nina is working at the ZMC as a secretary. Lee hold the twin company of ZMC, the company of Jin." Asuka answered.

Lili stop playing with her hair when she hear the name of the man she really hates. She hates Jin since they met at the KOIFT. Lili couldn't beat him. She even tried to kill him but failed so. She still want to kill him even after the tournament but her father forbbid her so she stopped.

" Oh... " Lili said.

The waiter came with her order as she start digging her food. Hearing Jin's name make her blood to boil.

While eating, Asuka notice Lili's sudden change in mood. Lili never eat in a frown face like what she's doing now.

" Do you still hate him? " Asuka asked even though she knew the answer.

" Of course I do. " Lili answered in a very flat tone.

" You know, he's not that bad like what you think. Maybe he grew up in a brutal world where he experience how his relative kill each other. His grand father tried to kill his father while his father was planning to kill him too but beside that scary world, Jin grew up with his loving mother. " Asuka explained.

Lili listen and ignors jin's story at the same time. All she knew was she hate Jin no matter what.

Asuka and Lili went to the mall. Lili bought all the things she want. She buy this, buy that. She's so unsopable now that she's in a bad mood...

Lili was walking so fast wen she bumpt to someone. The paper bags that she was holding fell down as she pick it up one by one.

" Oh sorry. " The guy said while helping her to pick it up.

" No its my fault, I'm not looking at my wa- " Lili stop in her sentence when she saw the guy that she bumpt.

" What! You! " Lili shouted.

Jin finish picking all the paper bags that fell. " Here. I have to go. Nice meeting you again, miss Emilie Rocheford. " Jin said.

Jin left a very shocked Lili on the floor when sebastian and Asuka came.

" Isn't that Jin? " Asuka asked.

" Yes Him! " Lili shouted.

Her limo was filled with new dresses and shoeses. Lili was totally in a bad mood. Hearing Jin's name makes her blood to boil but to see him when she's in bad mood, maybe lady fate is really playing with her.

Lili locked her self inside her room as she jumped in her soft king sized bed and hugged her teddy bear.

" I really hate him! " Lili shouted.

Jin's face cross lili's naughty mind as her pink soft lips smile. ' he look more handsome now.' she thought.

First chapter DONE! sorry guys if I can't continue my first fic 'our little love story' I can't find my book...

hope you guys like it :


	2. Vacation Day!

Yo guys I'm back with my 2nd chapter! please guys support this pairing!

I really love JILIE!

Chapter 2

Lili decided to go to a beach to relax. She didn't bother sebastian to come with her since she want to be alone. Early in the morning, she pack all her things and put them inside her private car.

She's about to reach the beach when Asuka called her.

" Yes? " Lili asked while driving.

" Where are you? " Asuka sked back.

" I'm on my way to the beach. Actually I'm already here. " Lili answered.

" ah.. okay.. Just asking. Take care! bye. " with that, Asuka ended the call.

Lili park her car and go straight to the hotel. Lili picked the best and biggest room for herself no matter how expensive it is as long its for her.

The bellboy bring all her things to her room. She gave him a tip for helping her as the bellboy left.

Lili liked the room. it has the best design, perfect bed, expensive curtains and a balcony.

" hmmm... its a perfect time for vacation. " Lili said as she change her clothes into a swimsuit.

Lili is at the pool side, lying under the sun when boys came and talk to her. Lili loves the attention that they gave to her but still, Lili ignors them.

The rich girl got bored in the pool as she went to the beach and get a jetski for her. She ride and play with the waves in the sea. Sure she enjoy her self.

She got so much attention from the people who watch her. " I love this. " Lili shouted.

Lili drive the jetski in a very fast speed and because of that, she didn't notice a motor boat infront of her. Her jetski crashed to the motor boat as she fell on the sea.

Her head hit by a rock that made her unconscious. The man who owns the motor boad dives and save her.

The man went out of the sea with a beautiful young lady in his arms. " Bring a medical kit in my house. " the man said to his guards.

The Man lay her on the sand and give her a mouth to mouth resuscitation. Lili cough after the process and soon, she fell asleep.

Lili wake up in a soft and big bed. She sit up trying to recognize the room. Maybe her head hurts but she's sure that this is not her room. The room is big but too plain for her.

While wondering around, a man entered the room.

" Are you okay? " The man asked.

" What! You again! " Lili shouted when she saw the man who saved her was jin.

" you need a rest. " Jin said.

" What are you doing here? What am I doing here! " Lili shouted.

" First, this beach is mine. Second, your jetski crashed to my motor boat and you fell. You must be thankful I saved you. " Jin said when a doctor enter the room.

" Miss Emilie Rocheford, isn't? Mr Jin Kazama saved you when you drown. He even gave you a mouth to mouth resuscitation just to chaste your breath back. " The doctor said as she blushed.

" What! You stole my first Kiss! " Lili shouted.

" You may leave us now. She's fine. " JIn said to the doctor.

The doctor nod and leave them alone inside the room. Lili was touching her lips when Jin sit beside her.

" What did you do to me? " Lili asked asked as she crawl backward.

" nothing. " Jin said. " I just save you, bring you to my house and change your clothes. " Jin continued.

Lili peek under the blanket and saw her self in a white dress. Lili's face became red before she screamed.

" What did you do to me! What did you see? " Lili asked desperately.

Jin shake his head and stop Lili's hands from moving cause it hurts him.

" I didn't do anything to you. My maid was the one who change your clothes. Stay here until you recover. " Jin said. He stand up and left the room.

Lili went out of the room as the maids greet her. She's in a beautiful villa, Jin's villa. She wonder around and see a room.

She open the door and peek what's inside. Lili saw JIn inside doing some paper works. Jin look so tired but still handsome with his well built muscles.

Jin notice her glare as he stop working. Jin stand up and clean his desk before going to the door. He open it and it reveals a beautiful lady in a white dress.

" Did I disturb you? " Lili asked

" What do you want? " Jin asked back.

" I just want to thank you but this doesn't mean that I already forgive you. " Lili said.

" Okay. Let's eat. " Jin said.

Lili bliks cutely before she locked her eyes on Jin. " Aren't you doing some paper works? " LIli asked.

" I already finished them. " Jin answered and lead their way to the dinning area.

Lili is busy eating her food. She didn't notice that Jin's eyes were glaring at her. ' I still hate him. ' Lili said in her mind childishly.

Tonight, she's at her room, getting bored when Asuka call her.

" Asuka! Thank God you call. " Lili said.

" Yeah. So how's the vacation? " Asuka asked.

" This is the worst vacation! " Lili answered.

" What do you mean? " Asuka asked.

" I'm with Jin. I'm here at Jin's villa. I'm with the man I hate! " Lili answered.

" How? What ahppened? " Asuka asked, a bit interessted.

" A long story. " Lili replied.

" Okay. Be careful.. No one knows, maybe you'll end up with him. " Asuka laughed at the other end on the line.

" That will never happen. " Lili replied.

" OKay. good night. Enjoy your vacation. " Asuka said as she end the call.

Lili put her phone at the table beside her bed before she sleep.

So... How's my chapter 2? hope you guys like it :

up next! Chapter 3 : it is when lady fate plays with Lili... hope you guys like it...


	3. world turn upside down

here comes the next chapter! sorry for the late update neh :

thanks for those who read...

this fic is unbeta and I didn't re read this before I post...

Chapter 3

A cold wind blew to Lili's face as she shifted her position. Lili's hugging her bear when a strong pair of arms hugged her. She feel comfortable and confused at the same time. Lili's eyes went wide open as she turn around and see Jin beside her, hugging her body.

"ah!" she screamed.

Lili jumped out of the bed as the man sit up and look at her worriedly. He offered his hand but Lili doesn't calm down.

" What's happening to you? " Jin asked.

" What are you doing in my room? " Lili asked.

" What? This is our room. Are you okay Lili... honey? " Jin asked.

Lili continue screaming as Jin grab her and and lock her inside his comforting arms.

" Calm down my dear... I'll never leave you. " Jin wisphered in her ears.

" Go away! " Lili shouted.

Jin cuddle her for her to calm down but she didn't. Lili didn't stop screaming when a soft knock on their door came.

" Daddy? " A little girl asked.

" Yes baby. " Jin answered.

" Why does mommy screams? " The little girl asked while rubbing her blue eyes.

" No baby. Mommy is fine. " JIn answered. " Just wait us downstairs baby. " Jin continued.

As the door closed, Lili escape from jin's arms as she explore the whole room.

" Dear, calm down. You're scaring our daughter. " JIn said.

" OUR daughter! " Lili repeated.

" Yes dear. " Jin answered.

" But I'm too young to be a mother. " Lili said.

" Lili, you're already 23. We got married when you were 18. " Jin replied.

" I'll never marry the man I hate! " Lili said.

Jin decided to leave her alone hoping that she will be okay after a while. Jin and here daughter eat their breakfast together, without Lili.

Lili's head was spinning, still confused. She took her phone and dialed a very familiar number and wait for the other to answer.

" Good morning mrs Kazama. " Asuka greeted.

" Asuka! Stop joking. its not funny. " Lili said.

" Lili, I'm not kidding. " Asuka answered.

" I can't marry the man I hate! " Lili shouted.

Lili was panicing and Asuka can sense it from the other end of the line.

" Lili calm down. I'll go there okay? Wait for me. " Asuka said.

Asuka entered the mansion and saw a father a daughter eating their breakfast. The little girl run to her and give her a hug. Asuka lift the girl up and give her a kiss.

Jin stand up as Asuka put the little girl down. Jin walk closer to Asuka with a worried face as he look to Asuka straight to the eye.

" I already know. I'm here to talk with her. " Asuka said.

" She's in our room. " Jin replied as She nod as an answer.

Lili was sitting at the floor trying to absorb what's happening now when a knock came. She rushed to the door and open it hoping for someone to came.

" Asuka! " Lili shouted as she hugged her bestfriend.

" Lili calm down. " Asuka said while rubbing her back.

" What's happening? " Lili asked.

Asuka sit on the floor beside her and start the very long story.

Lili was so shocked to know that she and Jin are already 5 years married and has a 4 year old daughter. Many things had change but she can't remember anything but the memories 7 years ago.

Asuka and Lili was scanning some photo albums. Their wedding, Their Honeymoon around the world and Their daughter's first birthday. A happy family and a happy couple can be seen in the picture.

" Remember what I said 7 years ago? " Asuka asked.

" Yeah.. that me will end up with Jin. " Lili answered.

" Yeah... and that thing happened 5 years ago. " Asuka said.

Lili was still absorbing her current situation but because of sudden change of her life, it affect her mood.

Lili went out of the room when all the maids greeted her. She walk down the stairs, looking for Jin.

" Where's Jin? " Lili asked.

" Sir Jin went to his work. " The maid answer.

Lili was about to went out of the mansion to go shopping when a little girl hug her leg.

" Step aside!. " Lili said and push the little girl aside.

The little girl cried and run to her room as Lili ignor her and go straight outside. The girl locked herself in the room still crying. The maids where knocking at the door but they don't receive any answer.

" Mommy doesn't love me. " The little girl cried.

End of the 3rd chapter.

let's wait for the other chapter... What will happen next? will she accept the truth soon?


End file.
